It's you, Janey
by Jane-By-Design-Lover
Summary: This is another short story I wrote on Jane by design. I wrote it on my iPad so I apologize if it comes out like my first story. Hope you enjoy : Rate and Review! Even though I haven't gotten any reviews yet .


Jane. Jeremy hadn't been gone even a minute when someone burst through the doors. I turned around to see who it was, surely Jeremy wouldn't be that quick. When my eyes landed upon his I stifled a gasp. "Billy?" I asked, why would he be here? He smiled at me, that boyish, mischievous smile that I loved the most about him. He took a small step closer to me as he said, "I have something to tell you Janey." "What is it Billy?" I asked concerned, he sounded pretty serious. He stepped right in front of the stairs leading up to the runway as he continued, "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it." I was now completely confused. He sounded so happy and giddy, but also nervous and fidgety at the same time. He was never like this. What on earth would possibly make him like this? "Billy, what's going on?" I asked him, my voice oozing with worry. He bounded up the steps to the runway with determination. He had that gleam in his chocolate, brown eyes that I knew for sure something was up. His eyes never left mine a he strode closer to me. He planted his feet was right in front of me. I could smell his cinnamon breath, he was so close to me. H smiled even wider as he said, "It's you, Janey." I was just about to say, huh, when I heard a voice behind me. "Jane?" Jeremy called walking with a sense of grace towards Billy and I. He had his phone in his hand, and paired it with a confused look on his face. I turn around to sneak a glance at Billy but he wasn't there. Where was he? That's when my eyes landed on the swinging door. He had left. Why? I really wanted an explaination. 'it's you'. What did that mean. What could that mean? "Jane?" Jeremy repeated. I turned to notice he was already at my side. "Who was that?" he asked me. "Billy." I answered, not really paying him much attention. I was too focused on what Billy had just told me. "That's Billy? Your best friend?" "The one and only." "I feel like I interrupted something. I guess I'll leave you to clear your head. Goodnight Jane." he told me, squeezing my shoulder as he quickly scampered out of the room. What just happened? I sat down on the steps of the runway to think. 'It's you'. What did that mean? I just couldn't think of what that could mean. Also, why had he ran out so quickly? I was only sure of one thing. And that one thing was, something weird was going on with my best friend. And, I had absolutely no idea what it was. Billy I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I'd been so stupid. Of course she was with the British dude. When you compared us, there was no competition. With his stupid accent. Muscled arms. Older. Way older. Damn Tommy. Damn him for making me realize I was irrevocably in love with Jane. But, hey, we were going go Juvie for the robbery. That would give me time to think. And, she probably hated me. Of course she didn't feel the same way about me. I couldn't believe that I thought for one second that she might be in love with me too. She was getting all crazy for the British dude. And why? I was 100% sure that the second he finds out Janes still in high school he'll dump her flat. And leave me to pick up the pieces. I realized now that was what I was constantly doing now. I was irrevocably in love with Jane, but to her I was her best friend, and that was something that would probably never change. Even, if it killed me.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I've put no spaces on this due to the fact that I wrote it on my ipad, but frankly I'm too lazy to change it! :P The second review I've gotten was by someone named Julie? I can't message you because you didn't log in, however I didn't know that Billy had blue eyes. I mean seriously can you tell? I sure didn't, but I recently(before) saw a picture up close of him on tumbr and yes I did notice he had blue eyes! So, if any of my future stories say anything about Billy's eyes I will for sure make it clear that he has blue eyes. :)  
**


End file.
